Visiting home!
by Dezzidance
Summary: Visiting Masumi's home during a snowstorm? This must be interesting!
1. Chapter 1

Garasu No Kamen

When will love appear from the purple haze?

Riding in the car with Hayami on a snowy day was something many people didn't experience.

But seeing him jaded was another dimension. Maya was wandering aimlessly in a snowstorm. Masumi surely didn't appreciate the fact his most valuable asset was in danger of being killed.

"Maya, Would you like to tell me why you were wandering aimlessly in the middle of a SNOWSTORM? Masumi scolded.

"Well, I, Uh"

"ANSWER ME!:

" I can't okay!" Maya's face began to turn red, and her eyes were starting to water

" That's stupid, Maya, I demand you tell me this instant!"

" I said, I can't! You big idiot! You wouldn't understand!"

Grabbing Maya's thin coat he demanded her to look straight into his eyes. She refused. Masumi knew she was stubborn, but she wasn't stupid. Shaking her around some more, she finally cracked. Tears fled her eyes in a flash.

" I woke up, really early this morning, and I couldn't go back to sleep. I didn't watch the new or anything and I made breakfast for myself and decided to take a walk."

"What time was it when you left?" Masumi barked.

" It was 5:45!"

Masumi knew well that at 5 o'clock in the morning the sun wasn't up. It was 7:38a.m now. All his plans were canceled and he was heading home.

"Maya, would you like to come home with me?"

She murmured "okay"

They arrived at Maya's home and she packed some clothes and hygiene products.

Later on they were stuck in traffic, and Masumi couldn't help but wonder why Maya would leave her house so early in the morning 'for a walk.'

"Maya, why would you need to clear your mind so early in the morning that it couldn't wait until evening?"

" Well, I have a fan that goes by '"The Purple roses'" and he has been sending me lots of postcards and stuff, and he refuses to show me his face, or tell me his real name. It's been going on for four years now, Now I'm starting to wonder if he exists, if he's a stalker or someone close to me. Someone I could never expect."

"Maya" he muttered

In the back of the well heated limo, it suddenly felt cold. Masumi lit a cigarette as if it were a blood transfusion. Maya asked the limo driver to play some music, the driver did what was requested of him to break the tension.

Masumi began to mentally curse himself for causing Maya all this pain. Her tears were beginning to dry up, but she was still dazed.

" _All these __years I caused her pain, she cries and wonders where her shining knight in armor is, but I could never be such a thing for her. How could she love a cold ,cruel man who is so distant. Heartless to her face, but warm and sentimental to her through letters. If I revealed myself to her, she will think of me as some kind of sociopath who likes to play mind games."_

_At the worst timing known to man, the song she loved the most played on the radio "Nepemora - 3:03a.m" Played. _

" _Want to hear something that's just plain ironic?" Maya inquired_

" _Sure." Masumi mumbled.._

" _I woke up at exactly 3:03 this morning."_

_Unsure how to respond to this he replied a casual "Nice." _

_She poked him and asked " Are you human? Like Mortal, as in being able to die?_

_The chauffeur chuckled, only to regret it seconds later to meet the eyes of the Work Demon…_

"_Chibi-chan no, I am a demon. Always remember that, I can't die, I don't eat, sleep or have human needs and I get my fill of souls through coffee and cigarettes."_

" _And it seems like you too!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Race Begin!

Maya was amazed when she reached Masumi's home. She never imagined him living in a mansion. She always imagined him living in his office, doing nothing besides work!. She became lost in his home only to stumble across a room with a painting of a beautiful woman.

"MAYA!" Masumi barked. He began looking for her. Strolling casually past maids, butlers etc. But breaking into full speed looking for her. He finally found her, in the storage room with the painting of his long forgotten mother.

"Maya!" He scolded.

She slipped off the stepstool. Only to hit ground side down.

She rolled over and panted. Rubbing her left elbow and knee.

Already on his knees beside her, he asked.

" Chibi- chan, are you okay?

" I'm alright." She sat up " Who is she, the beautiful woman in the painting. She's so pretty but she looks sad, I don't get it."

"You're one of the few people who noticed, that's my mother. I always thought she looked sad, but everyone I know says no."

" You had a mother?"

" Do you know how children are brought into the world? If you don't we can get an educational video for you."

"Yes I do, I'm 17 going on 18! "

"Exactly! My point to prove that was a really dumb question."

"Masumi, why have you never talked about your mom much?"

"She died in a fire when I was young, she was sick anyways."

"I'm sorry to bring that up."

"It's okay."

" There's something more behind that isn't there. And would that reason explain why you are so cold?"

" You Don't need to worry yourself on that."

" THERE IS ISN'T THERE, TELL ME NOW!" She exclaimed.

" I refuse."

" Fine, I guess I will spread a rumor that you don't like women and that you're gay!"

" It wouldn't quite work chibi-chan."

"Yes it will, you're 28 and unmarried! All you do is work!"

" Are you sure that's all I do?" He winked.

" That's disgusting!" Maya gasped when horror consumed her face.

" No it's not Maya. Everyone has needs."

" You're sick! Sick!"

Masumi was glad they were off the subject of his mom. Before he knew it she was gone again. He had no idea where she went. It was like playing hide and seek with a large kindergartner.

She was in his room reading his old journal he didn't remember he had. She was a quick reader and by the time he found her (about 45 minutes) she was crying.

"Maya you had me worried si….." He stopped in his tracks to see her face red.

" You're father is a cruel man Masumi! Cruel! I now see why you are so cold!"

" He loved no one but himself, he was the one who made my mother die."

" I need to find him!"

"No Maya, don't!"

She dodged past him and screamed bloody murder when he pulled her arm. She kicked him in shin, causing him to let go of her. She stopped and asked a maid where she could find Eisuke Hayami.

The Maid pointed to the right and she asked the maid to leave. She slammed the door opened and gasped. The old man who attended her first show was sitting in a wheelchair. She walked over to him, wiped her tears. And mentioned the word cruel under her breath.

The old man exclaimed "Maya, my favorite actress, you came to visit me!"

She yelled "No I did not!" He was scary indeed, his old eyes bore into your soul. She mourned for Masumi. "You only said that because I am the next candidate for The Crimson Goddess!"

_He was shocked at the implication, _" What makes you think such a thing? Eisuke asked..

" You don't love your son! All because of The Crimson Goddess!" You valued a play over you family!" Maya cried.

" It's not a play Maya, it's living, it's real!" Eisuke gently replied.

She became aware of the fact that he might not be mentally stable after saying that. It was disturbing indeed. She felt the urge to cry for Masumi.

"You're sick! You trained your stepson to be a work demon and you left him in the hands of kidnappers for only a million dollar ransom. You're company makes that in one day! How could you!" She spat.

"I was training him to be a wise businessman in the future, Maya." Eisuke calmly replied.

" But what if they really killed him, he had to escape them! That's not very wise Eisuke!"

" Don't you think it's rude disrespect me like that, call me Mr. Hayami" Eisuke replied.

"I refuse, you are banned from seeing my premiering play next month!" Maya Yelled

Eisuke shot her a dangerous glare. Then he asked her why she considers the play to be just a play.

She replied that it is living, it depends on your view. Once you experience that place where the fable originated. You know it's true. She answered it's a beautiful play indeed that touched the hearts of many. But it's not living until you reach the afterlife. When you meet the Crimson Goddess, while you're still alive, you know she's real. But he couldn't feel her touch because he was so obsessed with having her, instead of meeting her.

Eisuke knew in his heart this was true. But he didn't want to accept it. Masumi walked in as soon as Maya finished her statement. He was worried when he saw his fathers face. He stood up from his wheelchair and grabbed his cane. Masumi told Maya to back away, but she wanted to prove she wasn't afraid of him.

Whack! Was the sound of Eisuke's cane hitting Maya's face.

She hit the ground with a loud thud. Masumi Froze up and his heart began to race. Eisuke began to lean into Maya's face which was bleeding, and exclaimed how rude she was.

She rolled over and mentioned that what he did was wrong and that he could still make it right. And unless he did, he could not see her play. She stood up and looked him straight in the eye and said her short prayer for him out loud. That someday God could show him the real meaning of love.

Instead of kicking her out of the house. He was going to call her later that day. He was attracted to this girl's sense of justice and her passion for his stepson. He was considering arranging a marriage for Masumi to her.

Maya held her mask until she walked down the stairs into his room and cried. Masumi asked her why would she do something so stupid. She replied because it was right . She was broken for him and he felt awful, he called for a nurse to tend to her and asked her if she wanted to eat, but she refused everything he tried for her. She fell asleep and he became tired, stressed and worried for her. He didn't want to leave her alone in fear of his father throwing her out into the snow. So he went into the chair across from his bed and fell asleep there.

He woke sometime later to hear her shivering and pulled the blanket on her. He sat on the bed on fell asleep on the bed with her.

A nurse came by to check on Maya and was shocked to see her serious Demon boss sleeping peacefully next to a girl who took a beating for him.

She called for no one to disturb his room until he called for it. She told his father nothing of what she s_aw. _


	3. Chapter 3

Maya awoke to find Masumi's arm around her shoulder, she was facing him and was shocked to see his peaceful face. She looked towards the clock and it said 1:18p.m. The snow was falling harder now.

She looked at Masumi's face again and couldn't help but to touch it. His eyelids fluttered and he turned, his arm was off of her and she got up. She was really hungry, but was too afraid to face Masumi's father again. She took off her jacket and her scarf. She went to his private restroom and fixed her hair. She began to look through Masumi's book selection and found some DVDs and also some books she wanted to read. She found a movie by the name of " Fetching Cody" and decided she'd watch it.

The movie was absolutely entertaining and she wanted to act it out. She remembered the whole movie and while acting as the homeless man, Masumi turned his head to hear the reenactment of his older movie. She was doing a great job and he didn't disturb her. She played out the whole movie and he began to clap.

"Maya that was fantastic" Masumi laughed.

"How long were you up? Did you see um…the uh…sexual harassment part?" Maya babbled.

" Yes I did actually." _He well knew Maya couldn't even think the word rape as her normal self, but when she was in character she could spit it out in an instant. She was truly amazing indeed._

"Stop calling me that, I'm 17 and I'm not that small!"

" You still look the same to me as when you were 13."

" No, I'm not! I'VE FINALLY STARTED TO GET A FIGURE."

Masumi's face turned hard, as if he were going to a poker game with a poker face on.

" That makes me wonder, have you been praying all these years for one?" Masumi inquired.

" No, I just, never really had one…so I was…" She trailed off. Her face turned bright cardinal red.

" Let me guess, you were happy because you waited so long!" Masumi heartily chuckled.

Masumi got off the bed and walked to the closet, looking for something to wear. Maya with a million shade of red face finally made up the bed. He came back outside with light blue shirt and dark blue jeans. Still button his shirt Maya exclaimed " I've never seen you like this, It's hard to believe you even owned jeans, I mean you, not wearing a suit must be very rare!" Maya straightened up her back and made a hard yet charismatic face. "I am Hayami Masumi, I am very pleased to meet you. First off shall we get acquainted with each other and then discuss business?" Maya imitated. " That was very accurate of you Chibi-chan." Masumi commented. " Well that's how you always are, so it's hard to believe you're human, or like own something else besides suits. Speaking, that makes me wonder, do you wear red polka dotted underwear like those huge business men in cartoons?" "No" Masumi grumbled. "Do you wear cartoon underclothing, Maya?"

"No" Her face turned red as a bottle of V8 juice. "I take that as a yes." Masumi triumphantly stated.

After a good 20 minutes of arguing and bickering, Masumi asked if Maya would like to eat dinner. She answered no, but he still called up for it. The cook said it should take about an hour. The Masumi remembered something. He ran into his closet and pulled out a large pink and white bag that said " Wonderful days."

" Maya, I got this while running errands in India. Try it on"

" But what about…like what if I don't fit?"

"Try it on." he commanded.

" Fine, I will."

She went to the restroom with her purse and opened the bag. She resisted the urge to cry because it was so beautiful. A green, black and gold dress with a train. Completed with jewelry and fine black heels. She sadly mumbled "It seems like something Mr. Purple Roses would have given me." She tried on the dress with her bra still on, only to realize it had no straps, and wasn't made for bras. The worst experience was having no bra on for Maya, especially since it was her first time. Avoiding trying to call Masumi for dress help, she fixed her makeup and her hair, dashed eyeliner and poppy lipstick. Now that she was done, she had to call Masumi for dress help…

"Maya, come out so I can see you." He knocked.

"I'm coming, just a second!"

She walked out and looked stunning, she was beautiful. Thinking back for Masumi haunted him, she spoke no lies, she did have a figure, quite stunning one also. She turned her back to him and asked for him to finish zipping up her dress.

"Pull your hair up." Masumi commanded

She pulled her hair up and he zipped it up slowly. Savoring the images of her bare back. He forced himself to zip the dress up. It was hard, resisting the urge to zip it off and rub his hands on her bare body.

Mentally cursing himself he stated: _How I could think such a thing, I want her to love the selfish monster in me, but she never could after what I did. Disgusting, I hurt her and now I want to run my hands on her. I'm sick, sick. I could never deserve to make love to her, I don't even deserve to look at her. _

Maya on the other hand: _I feel weird, I've never like this, I feel so vulnerable, and naked. Why would he think of me so far from home, maybe he's Mr.…No I couldn't. He can't be. I feel so old. I want to take off this dress. It's too flashy or sensual, I don't know or care. But I feel so weird!_

_Her hair dropped back to her mid-back, he picked her up against her will and carried her wedding style halfway down the stairs. She clung to his neck with all her powerful might! He lowered her down before they got to the last flight of stairs. _

"_My legs feel like Jelly now, don't ever carry me like that again!" Maya scolded._

" _Fine, I wouldn't, will you please hold my hand."_

" _Okay, but I don't want to seem like an awkward couple okay!"_

_The dinner table was set with candlelight and great food, Masumi was used to this, but Maya wasn't. When she ate by candlelight it was because of a blackout. Masumi on the other hand was used to this setting, but never eating with anyone else. The only time it was so, potential business partners were up for grabs. But to their surprise someone was waiting at the table. _


	4. Chapter 4

"But to their surprise someone was waiting at the table." The dark shadowy figure at next to a freshly made bowl of curried potatoes made Maya's heart jump. She literally wanted to hide behind Masumi, but she knew she must be strong.

"Hello, Ms. Kitajima. How are you doing after your rest?" Eisuke inquired.

" I'm doing great and my head feels better." Maya replied.

" You look stunning tonight, you suddenly made the room feel warm again." Eisuke commented.

"_Eisuke is right." _Masumi thought. " _The room is so warm and loving on Maya's side. But his side is despicably cold. Will Maya be able to keep her mask from cracking? Why is he here? He never comes down here. Will he make Maya uncomfortable.?_

In order to break the tension, Masumi offered Maya a seat across from him, but 2 seats away from his father, Eisuke_. _Masumi commented on how sweet the food smelled and how great everyone looked. But Eisuke had his own plan for dinner tonight.

" Maya how do you feel about having children in the near future?" Eisuke randomly spat.

" I love children, but I don't think I have to patience to care for them." Maya proudly stated.

" Father, don't you think that's a little intrusive?" Masumi scolded.

" Well, if she thinks she can be little miss detective, I think she can handle a bit of interrogation on her own. Can you Maya?"

" Yes, I can actually."

Masumi really became worried, he was on level 63 of mind games, Maya was at level 17, Eisuke was going to eat her alive!

"Maya, How do you think I can mend this "relationship" with me and my son."

" Well first off you can apologize. Then try to talk to him, even if you stabilize it. Apologize thoroughly, tell him the truth and why you did what you did. Show him he's worth something more that a lonely business demon." Maya answered.

"Maya." Masumi mumbled.

"I'll consider it, Maya." Eisuke laughed.

His laugh was frightening, more so than watching a horror movie in an apartment by yourself on a windy night! Maya was becoming infuriated more so by the minute, she wanted to scream in his face. But she couldn't.

"Maya, what do you think of Masumi?"

She began to turn red. " He's alright, he's nice, but he's too cold for certain things. He's too lonely."

" What do you think of filling his lonely heart?" Eisuke inquired.

Masumi slammed his hand down. " Father that's enough." He coldly replied.

" But she didn't answer, Maya what do you say?" Eisuke breezed.

" I don't know!" She sobbed. Her fork hit the ground.

" Father, why would you do something so demeaning?" Masumi roared. The maids began to cower in fear, for the work demon never lost his temper so.

Maya began to cower in her chair, his father kept his stance. " Maya, if you don't want to stay here, I can pull whatever strings for you to leave, And you'll never have to come back, ever!"

Maya knew if she said yes, his father would be happy. " No, I'm staying."

His face froze in horror. Why would she stay with a proud monster and a cowering one?

"Then follow me." Masumi commanded.

He grabbed a jacket for himself and one for her. They walked outside into the snow. It was quite dark for 6 o' clock. He began smoking a cigarette but he was trembling.

"Masumi?" She asked

He turned his face towards her, red and watery. _The demon cries? _She thought.

"Yeah." He replied.

" Is this why you are so cold?"

" Yes, Maya it is."

He was nothing but an old rebellious teenager, sad, lonely, still discovering himself, wanting to be loved. It was quite sad. But she knew he barely had a happy home, he mainly kept to himself.

Not knowing what to do. She laid a hand on his shoulder, and then he pulled her close and hugged her. He was squeezing the life out of her, and he needed someone to care. So she didn't mind.

His tears began soaking her dress. She held his head while whispering "Just let it out."

He began to laugh. " Just look at me, how pathetic I am, a large hopeless teenager."

"You are, but everyone is still a teenager on the inside, selfish, rebellious, lonely. It's life's way of throwing you to the dogs." Maya commented.

" You know chibi-chan you look awful!" Looking at her was just hurtful, her dress hanging at one side, almost exposing her friend, her dress torn up to the thigh, her shoe, lost. She was slightly blue because she was so cold, turning red realizing half her body was exposed.

He on the other hand, was fully intact. Well, physically for that matter. Mentally, not so.

" Would you like to dance?" Masumi asked.

" Sure, but in these rags, I'm not so sure."

"Let's go anyway." Masumi smiled.

Running to the dance hall, they danced almost every dance known to man, Tango was by far his favorite, But while dancing she became uncomfortable and they had to stop. She looked all shades of red. He thinks it was his hands on her body. She on the other hand needed a cooling stage, lots of water to drink and lots of ice water to dip herself in. She was near death!

But when she broke out into her short belly dance lessons. She became so hot she had to run on the balcony into the snow.

_I feel so dirty! _She thought. _Gross, I have the hots for Masumi, I mean come on, how awkward would that be, I'm going straight to hell!_

"_Night Masumi." Maya ran and excused herself to bed early. _

"_Good night, Maya." It was going to be a hard night for Masumi, very hard!_


	5. Chapter 5

Maya went to the guest room and changed her clothes. Time was passing by slowly and she decided to entertain herself to reading some books. It was only 10 o' clock when she decided to take a bath. She ran the hot water and tested it with her feet, it had become too quite.

Masumi, on the other hand, was trying to get some work done. But, for once in his life he couldn't concentrate. He was worrying for Maya's safety and about what his father said. _"How dare he, how dare he ask Maya such a thing! "Are you willing to fill his loneliness?" He must be sick! I could never let Maya love a monster like me, I want her to find someone else! Wait, why am I worrying myself over such trivial things. It's not like I like her, who am I kidding, I'm just going crazy. That's it! Oh chibi-chan, you're going to kill me!"_

Maya still figuring out how to not drown in the huge tub, was wondering if she liked Masumi. " "_Mom, I wonder if I like Mr. Hayami. I do but I don't, how dare I even think of liking a man, who killed you. Mom, did you ever love me, has anyone loved me for that matter. I know Rei and everyone at home cares for me, but am I loved? I should call Rei! She's probably worried sick!"_

Maya got out the tub, pulled on some clothes and ran to find a maid, the place was so big, she though she'd never find anyone. She began to run full speed. During this time, Eisuke was contemplating what kind of twisted relationship Maya and his son had, only to be distracted by the sound of her frantically calling for anyone, someone. He turned off his lights to go sleep. But was distracted by a loud thud.

Maya hit something hard, slipped and looked up to see Masumi in front of her.

"Oh hi, Masumi, where are you heading?"

"I was getting ready to get some rest, I thought you were doing the same chibi-chan."

"I'm not chibi-chan!" She yelled.

"Then what are you, you're so small, you remind me of a child's adolescent doll."

"Shut-up!"

" Anyways, what was it you needed?"

" I'm kinda lost.."

" Obviously. I'm not blind Chibi-chan."

" But, I need your help.."

"_Maya confessing she needs help, quite an interesting ordeal."_

" Can you lead me to the telephone, I have to call Rei, she's probably worried sick about me."

" _Just like her, she would be considerate as to think of Rei after all of today's events, so unselfish."_

" Then just follow me." He said.

_She began to bite her nails at an unbelievable rate, just as her nails had grown so beautifully._

_Masumi was shocked to see this, from the beautiful woman she was a couple of hours ago, she was back to a child, playing with her hair excessively, biting her nails, clawing herself. It was obvious she was nervous, possibly even having an inferiority complex. _

_He pulled her hands away from her mouth gently, and she looked at him. _

" _That's unhealthy you know."_

" _I know, I just can't help it. When I get scared, I bite my nails." she replied._

" _And play with your hair and claw yourself." Masumi added. "we're almost there."_

" _You're so ridiculously rich, you have a large room with chairs and one telephone set in the middle. That's honestly stupid, what if you are so far away you don't hear it, or does a maid wait in there all day?"_

" _No Maya, he have lots of phones around the house. One in every room, 2 in the kitchen, one in the dance hall, living room, and hallways._

"_I can't even begin to imagine how many phones that is, it must be innumerable. I can't imagine how loud it is if someone calls in the middle of the night and no one catches the phone at the first ring."_

" _Actually that doesn't happen, a maid tends to the phone in the living room, tells me, then I pick up the phone wherever I am."_

" _That sounds like a grueling task!"_

" _Now that I think of it, it does take about a good 2 minutes to speak to me. I never thought much of the maids. Well, when I was young I did, then I got used to them. It was like they didn't exist anymore."_

" _THAT'S AWFUL!" Maya shrieked. The girl then punched his arm. And walked to make her call. She dialed the number, reciting it as she did so, like the child she is._

"_Hello Rei." The girl commented._

" _Maya!" Rei shrieked. " You had me so worried! Why are you calling through Masumi's telephone number?"_

" _I'm at his house."_

" _Maya! If he even dares touch a hair on your head, I'm going to kill him, why are you there anyway! Maya!" Rei spat._

" _I'm fine Rei, he didn't touch me, and I doubt he will! He's actually nicer when he's alone."_

" _Oh great, just great. He's gone from a huge demon, to a huge shadow stalker, to this! A great big pervert who likes young girls!"_

_Maya's eyes opened in shock. "Rei?"_

" _Maya, just be safe okay, watch yourself. Bye." _

"_Bye R…"S_

_She was cut off by the sound of a frustrated Rei hanging up._

" _I guess your friends have quite the idea of me chibi-chan" Masumi chimed in._

" _I feel bad, Rei is upset with me. I had her worrying all day, all day!" Maya sobbed._

" _It's all right, chibi-chan, it could have been worse."_

" _How so?"_

" _She could have not picked up. She could have been mean and not speak to you. At least you know she cares."_

_Maya took that into consideration and said nothing._

" _I'm hungry now" Maya burst out._

_Masumi laughed, she said in the most tense moment possible._

" _How'd about I get one of the ma…"_

_Maya cut him off by saying " No, you need t stop being so dependent on your maids! I can make something if I can get to the kitchen!"_

" _Okay then, off we go."_

_She followed him to the kitchen, and invited herself straight to the fridge. She found some leftover spicy grilled chicken, Swiss cheese and freshly baked French bread. Heck, Masumi didn't even know they had that kind of stuff in the kitchen. Everything was either brought to him, or he didn't pay much attention to the kitchen. She quickly steamed some spinach and made a delicious looking sandwich. It made even the maids come to the kitchen to spy on who was making that food. Eisuke, even in his sleep began to dream of food, which was unlike him, as he was usually dreaming of The Crimson Goddess. She cut both sandwiches in halves. Served some fresh tea and set it on the kitchen Island._

" _Enjoy! You oversized demon!" She proudly stated._

" _Who taught you how to cook?" Masumi asked._

" _Well, no one really. I just remember watching my mom cook and I guess it grew." Maya began to drink her tea._

" _Well it looks delightful." Masumi added._

" _Arigato!" _

_While Masumi enjoyed his sandwich without the guilt of bothering the maids, he began to speak to Maya of all sorts of things. Even the touchy subject of her mom._

" _Maya, what was your mom like."_

" _She was always cold, mean and miserable. She did say she loved me, but she said it was hard to say because I was such a mess up. I think she regretted having me."_

" _Don't say that." _

" _Well she did and it's final!"_

" _Change of subject then, what got you into dramas?"_

_Maya yawned, " I think it was because my mom once said she liked dramas and she read them while she was pregnant with me. I think she wanted to be an actress, tried to pursue it but failed in the long run."_

"_Oh, do you know anything else about her?"_

" _For eleven years of living with her, she never mentioned her childhood, her father, mother, friends. Nothing, it was literally nothing but commands, slaps and pain."_

_She yawned again, and knocked out on the table. Masumi put the dishware in the sink, for one of the maids to wash in the morning. He carried Maya to her room, laid her on her bed, covered her, and wished her a goodnight. Now he could sleep in peace. _


	6. Chapter 6

It was morning, but it was very dark. Probably because of the snowstorm.

Maya awoke at this time. She turned to check the time. It was 5 o' clock and the house was quite. She liked the way it was so quiet.

" I guess I'll go clean up since I'm completely up." Maya mumbled.

She ran into the restroom, brushed her teeth, took a shower, put lotion on ( skin was to dry to tolerate) and put her clothes on. She then ran into the hallway gleefully as she sneaked in on everyone. Maya even ran into Eisuke's room to see the miserable man sleeping. It was actually quite funny! _The man snores? _Maya thought.

She then slipped into Masumi's room and poked his face. He turned, grunted, fluttered his eyes, and resumed sleeping.

_I know what I'll do, I'll make a huge breakfast for everyone. What should it consist of? Oh it should have rice, miso soup, natto, dried seaweed, pickles, tamagoyaki ( rolled omelet) and maybe some fish if there is any! Maya mentally noted on her way to the kitchen. She stepped into the kitchen, turned on the light only to see dishes in the sink. She washed them, then began pouring water into the rice pot, threw rice in and began her masterpiece._

_Sometime later, Maya finished the food, plated it, and set the table. Only to see Masumi stumbling down the stairs like a drunk man. He walked straight into the kitchen, with his eyes almost completely closed, poured coffee then drank it. He then turned to hear Maya laughing her head off._

"_What's so funny?" Masumi grumbled._

" _Nothing" Maya said._

"_Seriously, what's so funny?"_

" _Don't worry about it!"_

_He then smelled food, turned his face and gaped at the table._

"_Chibi - chan, did you do all of this?" _

"_Yep!" She proudly hollered._

" _How's you're head doing?"_

" _The pain is gone and it feels better"_

_Their conversation was distracted by Eisuke. Masumi waved him a good morning. But Maya took it too far, She bowed until she was literally at his knees and yelled at the top of her lungs good morning. He replied his good morning back. What he said next shocked the other two._

" _I'm very sorry for my churlishness yesterday. I just wanted to show that I am a considerate person." Eisuke said_

" _It's alright." Maya said._

_Meanwhile Masumi refused to make any other contact with his father._

" _Do you mind if I join in on this feast? Miss Kitajima, it looks splendid." Eisuke mentioned_

" _No, please join" Maya said with a pleasant face. As an actor would do. But inside she was angry at him._

_They ate in silence, then Masumi checked outside only to see mountains upon mountains of snow. He called Mizuki to ask her if his schedule was full. She said no and then discovered she was sick._

_Then Masumi insisted to Maya that he's taking her home. In the car, he praised Maya for her cooking and told her he was coming over to her place sometime throughout the week. _

_When they arrived to Tussikage's troupe. Rei was not happy. He stood there and mouthed out something undecipherable. Masumi was getting ready to receive the largest scolding of his life and Maya was going to see the inevitable!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Maya." Rei commanded, " Go to your room, I'll call you back when I'm done."

When Maya left the room, there was a awkward silence. Sayaka had walked in at the wrong time, she sped though the kitchen when she saw Mr. Hayami. She locked herself in a room and began to listen through the door.

"Mr. Hayami, I know this may not be of my business. But, I have something important to say!"" Fine then, continue."

" Mr. Hayami, You're not my favorite person, but I can tolerate you. But, my point is, I don't like you spending so much time with Maya. She's beautiful, young and well…Blossoming. You are a high ranking handsome businessman, do you even consider the ideas I have running through my head when she's gone for so long. Much less the press."

" Rei I take that as both a compliment and a reality check. But I have never considered your feelings towards this situation."

" Well you damned well should have." She said as her face turned red and eyes became watery.

" Anyways, why would you even think of bringing a girl her age to your mansion, it makes me wonder. Are you some sick pervert? Rei hollered.

Maya walked outside because of all the commotion. She saw Rei's face in tears and Masumi standing with a stone cold face.

" Rei are you alright?" She ran to her. " Masumi! What did you do to her!"

" I'm fine, Maya." Rei mumbled.

" I shall take my departure." Masumi said.

" No, you stay right there!" Rei growled.

Masumi looked at her and sat back down in his chair.

" What is it Rei?" Maya asked.

"Masumi, why do you take such an interest in Maya?" Rei said while shaking Maya.

Maya stumbled and asked. "What's going on?"

" Answer me!" Rei commanded

" I have no interest in Maya. Not in such a way" He said coldly.

"Good!" Rei yelled as she release her grip on Maya's shoulders.

Maya suddenly fell down, feeling limp and as if she were stabbed in the heart and her stomach being twisted. She fell first on her knees, her thick mass of hair flying everywhere. She then fell on her face, hot tears stung her face, her mass of hair everywhere. Without a sound she curled up in a feta position. The words in her mind replayed - _It was all a lie. A LIE!_

_Masumi walked out the door, through the stairs and into his car. His kept his composure, that is until he reached a traffic jam. His face twisted in pain, tears stung his face and he felt as if he killed a baby._

_Her reaction was so painful, so lifeless. He felt awful, but it was probably for the best, or was it. He couldn't tell. He leaned his head against the window and let the time pass._

_Maya was pretty much despondent for the rest of the day. She either cried, slept or read. Mostly the first two. She Slept frantically and woke up in cold sweats. Sayaka had a feeling Maya liked Masumi, but she underestimated by far. She loved him. The whole day Maya refused to eat. Later that night as they all tried to force Maya to eat something/ Maya began to clean the place aimlessly. She then walked outside and saw Maya looking up at the stars talking to herself._

" _Mom, help me not to like Masumi. He's a bad man mom. He's not so bad, but he's to cold mom. He even killed you. I feel awful." She sobbed. "I'm a horrible person, and I'm going straight to hell right behind Masumi." _

"_Maya" Sayaka called._

" _Yeah, I'll be inside in a minute," Maya called back._

_She continued to look at the stars as she walked in. Something was off (or perhaps on) about the stars. They were lined up weird. Maybe something was going to happen, like in those newspaper zodiac segments._


	8. Chapter 8

It was about 9 O'clock when Maya woke up, it wasn't like to her sleep in. She felt awful because she didn't make breakfast that morning.

Maya got ready, cleaned herself up and went into the living room. " Sorry I didn't make breakfast you guys, I really should have gotten up this morning!" Maya exclaimed.

"It's alright!" Sayaka replied. "I handled breakfast this morning and there is some leftover for you!"

"Thank you so much Sayaka! What time is it?" Maya asked.

" It's 9:47, You should hurry! Don't you have to go practice today for The Crimson Goddess!"

" Oh Goodness! I completely forgot Sayaka, thank you so much!"

Maya began to eat her breakfast as Rei walked in, she was reading the newspaper and began to speak.

" Oh would you look at that! The constellation of Pieces shone last night!" Rei said.

" Really? I think I'm Pieces Rei!" Maya said.

" Really! Okay then, let's check! Maya when is your birthday?" Rei asked as she turned the newspaper.

" My birthday is March 9th!" Maya exclaimed.

" Yep! Maya, says right here that you are! "

" Cool! What does it say about the constellation?" Maya asked.

" It says good luck and great fortune will come to you Maya, but you must endure hard times first."

" Endure hard times huh? That's going to be a hard one!, Bye Rei, bye Sayaka. I have to go to the practice okay!"

"Bye Maya!" Both Rei and Sayaka yelled at the same time.

Maya was taking the train to practice. She was on the outskirts of town. On the train a young bleach blond green eyed man sat right next to her.

" Hello is your name Maya?"

" Yes, my name is Maya, Why?"

" My name is Aaron!"

" Why then, Hello there Aaron!"

" I have something important to tell you, it regards your personal circumstances!"

" What do you mean?" Maya asked.

" I mean that you are going to lose your sensei sometime near right?"

" Umm, yes..""

_Maya thought to herself: How does he know this. Is he like on of those witchcraft sightseers they always mention!"_

" Maya, no matter what, you must promise me not to hate your sensei, ever!"

" How could I hate her! She is the only person who showed me love!" Maya exclaimed.

" Good, now keep that promise, she will force you to do something irrational, but It will be her dying wish. Now you must follow that commandment, it will make you happier in the long run!"

" Okay I will Aaron! Will I see you again!" Maya asked.

" Yes you will, in the nearing of 3 months you will see me again! And you must follow what I say!"

Aaron began to get up.

" But before I go, this tip will help you a lot! Try to forgive Masumi!"

" How could I forgive that cruel bastard! I me-." Maya was interrupted by Aaron.

" Remember what I said, Maya, it will help you a lot!"

" Okay, I will try." Maya said.

Aaron stood up and left to the other cabin.

Maya began to wonder what he was referring to, maybe he was just playing with her mind. Maya began to cry at the thought of Masumi and looked out the window for the next 2 hours.

Meanwhile at Tussikage's home in the mountains.

Tussikage was beyond ill, she wanted to see both Maya's and Ayumi's play before she left. She feared she had little time left. She got out of her bed and dialed Eisuke's phone number. She knew what she was doing was right but she also felt guilty.

Back on the train.

Maya was in tears and Ayumi walked out of her first class cabin. Ayumi turned and saw Maya. 

" Maya, are you alright.?" Ayumi asked as she sat next to Maya. 

" I'll be okay." Maya said.

" Are you worrying for Tussikage? Anyways, how is she doing Maya?"

" You could put it like that," Maya said, " She hasn't been so well, and she only has about 3 more months to live."

Just then Maya froze up and realized the significance of 3 months. Ayumi noticed the freeze up but didn't ask what happened.

Ayumi decided to change the subject. " Maya, you wanna hear something funny?" " Sure" Maya said.

" I saw Masumi balling his eyes out like a baby yesterday when I was stuck in traffic!" " Really!" Maya said " It serves him right for being so cruel!" 

" But you have to remember Maya, you have to be cruel in this industry! If not, you'll be gobbled up like a Lion's prey!

" That's true. Oh our stop is almost here!" Maya exclaimed.

Ayumi grabbed her suitcase and Maya grabbed her purse and backpack. They got off the train and Tussikage's butler picked them up. He asked them how was their train ride and if they were ready to perform for Tussikage. They both said yes and he informed them on Tussikage's health. He said she was very ill and he mumbled under his breath " Please stay a little longer Tussikage, I have been faithful to you all these years, and I think I may love you. Just don't leave me now."

Ayumi heard of all this while Maya stared out the window. Ayumi thought to herself, since they are going to be there the whole day, how can they get Tussikage to notice his attention. It was going to be an eventful day for all of them now! 


	9. Chapter 9

" Masumi," Eisuke called, " What do you think of Miss. Takamiya?"

" I think nothing of her." A jaded Masumi replied.

" Well since you think nothing of her, she can make an impression on you." Eisuke said.

" Go meet Miss Takamiya at 2 for lunch. She will be at Morishomo restaurant."

" Fine, I'll go, father." Masumi sarcastically answered.

" Good, because I need you to find a respectable woman who can bore you good heirs."

" Father, you make it seem as if you are farming cattle. Oh yes I forgot, that's how to treat everyone." Masumi calmly said as he strode through the doors.

Masumi met Miss. Takamiya at the door. They strode in and sat at an upstairs table. It was a nice place indeed. Ivory table covers covered the circle table, the ends of the curtains had gold embroidery. The tables had Indigo and ocean blue flowers on it. They also had good German China with indigo flowers on it.

Masumi had short conversations with Takamiya, but yet they were boring. He turned his face the other way when she asked of business. He began to speak, but his cell phone vibrated.

" Miss Takamiya, please excuse my lack of manners, but please let me handle this call."

" Sure." Shiori replied.

Masumi walked out onto the balcony and answered the call. " Mizuki, what is it?" Masumi asked. " Sir, I have some paperwork I need you to finish! But aside from that, Onodera has an awful plan up his sleeve, I overheard him speaking of kidnapping Maya and using her as a gest for Tussikage to give up rights for the Crimson Goddess!"

" Oh Damn Mizuki, where are you?" Masumi replied.

" I'm kind of on break, at home." Mizuki replied.

" What are you doing then."

" Resting, I wasn't feeling so hot, so I decided to go home and rest for an hour."

(In the background)*cough, cough*

" What was that?" Masumi asked.

" It was the television, Masumi." Mizuki replied. " But anyways, he said he wants to do it before the week is out and I just found this out today. Should we send out a private taskforce?"

" I'll think about it Mizuki, this could be a huge problem because he is my partner."

" What is wrong with you? Do you only care of money and not Maya's well being?"

" No, I'll try to talk him out of it. Mizuki, clear my schedule for 6 tonight, tell tMr. Shiama that an emergency popped up."

" Okay I will call him right now. Goodbye Masumi, I'll tell you what goes on later." ( Background mumble from Mizuki's end of the call.)

" Thank you Mizuki."

*Hangs up*

" That was no damn TV, that was someone in the background."

Masumi then returned to the table, he began speaking to Shiori, but he was disinterested the whole time. They ate and he kept his calm pseudo, but he was mentally on edge the whole time. As soon as his meeting with Shiori was done. He hopped in his limo and called Onodera.

" Hello Onodera? Are you there?" Masumi asked.

" I'm here dammit, what is it you want. I'm planning something important." Onodera replied.

" I want to know what you are planning? Does it have anything to do with the Crimson Goddess? Masumi asked.

" It does, but I don't want you to know what it is until I'm done."

" Is it dirty and scheming?" Masumi asked.

" Depending on your point of view Masumi." Onodera replied.

" Lets meet tonight at the building and discuss your plan." Masumi said.

"Fine." Onodera said and hung up.

Masumi began brainstorming on how to warn Maya, she wouldn't listen to him, but she would possibly listen to Mr. Purple Roses. He asked the chauffer to pull over and he ran into the florist's shop.

He ordered his usual 12 dozen purple roses, picked up a lavender "My Dear" card. He paid the total, ran out the store jumped into the limo and began writing his letter. It stated:

"Dear Maya, I have been wondering about you, how are you doing?

Aside from that, I have heard some rumors of a kidnapping scheme set for you. I must warn you, watch your back. I have also heard that you haven't been doing so well. Are you alright? You probably wonder who I am, I know you. But you do not know of me, It is better that way, for I am the Phantom of the Opera, a monster, with a horribly disfigured face. You will learn someday of me, but it will be best if you don't accept me."

Masumi called Hijiri but a little something distracted his train of thought. He caught Mizuki yelling Hijiri's name when he picked up.

" What was that Hijiri?" Masumi exclaimed.

" It's best if you don't know." Hijiri replied.

" Okay fine, if that's what you say. But now I have something to bother Mizuki about till' the day she dies, she'll never live it down!" Masumi hysterically laughed.

" What is it you needed?" Hijiri asked in an desperate attempt to change the subject.

" I need you to drop an important message to Maya immediately. She is grave danger, I will explain it to you later when you have clothes on." Masumi chuckled.

" Alright just give me a few minutes to meet you and drop the message."

" Okay, hurry it's important." Masumi sighed. He hung up and laughed one more time.

Masumi was back at the Daito corp. building and met Hijiri I nhis office. Mizuki was in her own office burying her face in mountains of paperwork. Being a secretary was a hard job, especially when he finds out about your relationship with his private messenger. Back in Masumi's office, Masumi began explaining the circumstances of the situation with Maya.

"Hijiri, I need you to drop this message off to Maya. I also need you to watch her back, Onodera has a filthy plan that involves kidnapping Maya for rights to the Crimson Goddess. "

" I'll do it. But why is Onodera so desperate for rights?"

" He is a money whore." Masumi replied.

"What are you going to do about it?" Hijiri asked.

" I am going to try to talk Onodera out of it, But once he makes up his mind, it's hard for even me to sweep him out of it. Get going Hijiri, I have to meet him in a few."

Hijiri left without a sound and began to go look for Maya. On the other hand Mizuki opened the door and introduced Onodera.

" Hello Onodera, let's get down to business shall we?"

" Alright then, here we go."


End file.
